Reunion
by 01shane01
Summary: Faberry. Talk about feelings from the past and hurt that Quinn put them both through. A bit all over the place


**This is a fic that came to mind when I saw the latest Faberry fic on Tumblr. Its not got any smut in it at all but just read it :)**

**It has been a while since I've written something without smut in it and I just need the break. Prompt filling will resume tomorrow.**

**Review!**

Rachel never expected to see the blonde again. It had been ten years since they went their separate ways during high school and yet there they were. It was their high school reunion and they were stood in front of the punch bowl, their eyes locked in silent conversation while their mouths hung slightly open.

"Rach, I," the older cheerleader started but the sentence died in her throat. The music was too loud and over powering.

"Quinn,"

"You look good." The blonde tried to shout above the music but the smaller girl didn't hear. In a second of spontaneity, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the crowded gym and into the deserted hallway. "Its been a while." She said.

"Captain Obvious?" the brunette laughed, trying to hide all of the pain that was showing its head again.

"Sorry." The girl said, nerves evident in the way she was stood. Rachel decided that she would put all of her feelings away and try to rebuild some kind of friendship between them. She figured having Quinn in her life in any way was better than the last ten years without her.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" the diva asked, moving to walk through the familiar corridors. Quinn followed, falling easily in to step beside her ex.

"I own a photography studio in New York. It's taken a while to get it up and running but I have finally done it." the blonde smiled to herself as she thought about all that she had achieved.

"Well done Quinn, you always said that you wanted to do something like that." The two reached their old choir room and walked inside. Nothing had changed. "I made it on Broadway."

"I know." The girl admitted, "I followed your career and I watched every single show that you have ever been in at least once." She shrugged.

"How is it that we lived in the same city and we never bumped in to each other, not even once?" Rachel laughed to hide the hurt that she felt. Why hadn't Quinn gotten in contact with her?

"New York is a big place." The blonde stated.

"Captain Obvious." Rachel quipped. The two shared a small laughed. The air settled thickly around them. There was a question hanging there that they both wanted to ask each other but neither wanted to go there. For Rachel, it was the fear of being hurt by the answer. "So, is there anyone special for you?" she asked, not being able to take it any longer.

Quinn looked away from the brunette who had taken a seat on the piano bench. "There was." Was all that she said. The one thing that Rachel wished would be different about Quinn was her ability to share things. If the blonde knew how to share her feelings and not keep everything inside then the two could have avoided a lot of pain. "What about you?"

"I can't seem to find anyone who is willing to keep up with my demanding schedule and career." Rachel shrugged.

They fell into a silence again. The air between them was once again thick with things left unsaid.

The Broadway star felt like a loser because all those years ago she had been at the mercy of the blonde and yet Quinn just treated her heart as if it were a play thing. She toyed with Rachel and her emotions more times than was forgivable. She was given more than one second chance and for some reason, no matter what the divas friends were telling her at the time, she was always willing to take the cheerleader back into her arms.

Simply because Rachel loved Quinn with every cell in her body.

She knew that the odds of Quinn making any attempt to clear the air between them were so slim it was ridiculous even thinking about it.

"I miss you." The brunette said quietly.

"I miss you too." The answer came almost instantly.

"I never stopped loving you Quinn. You meant so much to me back then and admittedly I have always held a special place for you in my heart. It hurts me that what we had was so amazing, it was legendary but you couldn't get yourself together long enough to see what you had and what you were losing with how you were treating me." Rachel kept talking, spilling out all the feelings that she had kept inside for the last ten years and going against any previous judgement. Whenever she was around Quinn these things just always seemed to happen.

Ten years ago they were the top of the school. Everyone envied what they had and how solid they were but it all went wrong when Quinn started to freak out that she would forever be a Lima loser and Rachel was going to go far. The couple were on and off for the best part of a year until the brunette had given her girlfriend one final chance to prove to her that she wasn't going to mess this up.

Needless to say, she messed it up.

Quinn just threw her last chance away by pushing the other girl away to the extent of ignoring and avoiding her. This hurt the brunette. She couldn't believe how she was being treated by the person that had almost begged her for this last chance. So one day, Rachel's tensions boiled over and she confronted the blonde about it.

That was the last time they spoke until the reunion.

"I am just putting this all out there Quinn because I know that I want you in my life. Although I often dream of you on my doorstep, I have come to terms with the fact that that isn't ever going to happen so I want you in my life as my friend. I feel however that friendship can't really happen with all of this hurtful history hanging around us." The Broadway star only stopped because laughter filled the room. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't changed a bit. Your mouth still runs a mile a minute." She stopped laughing and composed herself, moving to lean against the piano. "I stayed away all these years because I thought that was what you wanted. I fucked up, I know I did and I know that I hurt you. I don't know what I expected to happen when I saw you here tonight but I just, I needed to see you and talk to you, even if it was one last time. I need you to be in my life and I know that I have destroyed your trust but Rach I want to build that back up again." Quinn said sincerely, reaching out to take the brunettes hand and pull her up off of the piano bench.

"I have spent years thinking about everything that I would want to say to you if I ever got the chance but I cant right now." The girl leaned on the piano, putting her head in her hand.

"When we get back to New York, let me take you out, let me treat you right Rae." The ex cheerleader begged.

"I can't Quinn. I can't open myself up to you again, only to have you destroy me. I can deal with having a friendship with you but not a relationship, as much as I want one with you again." The diva explained.

"I understand." She sighed, releasing the tiny hand she was holding.

"I do miss how easy it was to be with you though, when we were having such a good time at the beginning. Do you remember?" the blonde nodded, smiling sadly at the memory.

"Please Rae, I can do better this time. I know who I am and what I want." Quinn took a step closer to the brunette, resting her hand on the smaller girl's cheek.

"Quinn," she breathed at the closeness of her ex. Her heart raced at a mile a minute.

She wanted the other girl to be hers once more so badly. Her head was screaming at her that this was a bad idea but she couldn't stop herself. Every cell in her was screaming to be taken over by the blonde.

Rachel allowed their lips to connect in a slow, passionate kiss. It was a kiss full of longing and desperation. It was desperation to prove to each other how they felt, not holding anything back. This was a first for Rachel, experiencing Quinn without the hundreds of boundaries that she usually had high around her.

Eventually they were forced to part for air but their hands stayed where they were. Rachel's hands were around the back of the old cheerleader's neck while Quinn's hands were on the tiny hips of the diva.

"Rae,"

"Can we go back out there and enjoy the rest of our reunion and we will sort this entire thing out in New York?" the small girl asked, more than aware of the amount of time they had spent in their old choir room. She still had a lot of people she wanted to catch up with. If Quinn was serious about what she was saying, she would be there in New York whereas the rest of her classmates wouldn't be.

The blonde nodded, offering the Broadway star her hand. She gladly took it and walked through the halls of McKinley high once more on the arm of the beautiful cheerleader

They both knew that there were a lot of issues that needed to be resolved and the thought of having to go through it all honestly scared both of them. For Rachel, it was revisiting the hurt that she hadn't dealt with, merely buried. For Quinn, it was facing up to how her actions affecting the person that meant the most to her.

**The End.**

**Okay, this is what it is. I know that it is a little bit of a mess and all over the place but shit happens. Let me know. This is actually finished. **

**Like I said, it was just an idea that flew through my mind when I saw a Faberry pic on tumblr.**

**Review.**


End file.
